I'm Not Telling Him
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: When Nick discovers Sara is pregnant with a coworkers baby, he wants her to tell him. But will she be to stubborn? And how will she hide the secret? Will she end up running? Not your typical "Sara's pregnant" story. Nick/Sara friendship, and possible Sandles? Better than my crappy review makes it sound.
1. Plus Signs

"i'm not telling him." I cross my arms and look away. Nick sighs in exasperation.

"Sara, you have to tell him."

"Last time I checked, you can't tell me what to do."

"Fine then! bUt how do you except to hide this?"

"Leave? I don't know, Nicky."

"Sara, just tell him."

"No."

**A WEEK EARLIER**

This must be an error. Yeah! That's what it is! After all, 99.99% accuracy isn't always right. I stare at the plus sign, as if looking at it long enough will change it. I can't be pregnant. There is no way in hell. I look down at my flat stomach. A baby ca't be in there! It's impossible. And I haven't had sex in…Oh, crap. I groan and run my fingers through my hair.

"Sara?" I stuff the test in my pocket and walk over to my front door, which someone is banging on.

"Hey, Nicky."

"Did you forget?

"Forget what?"

"Movies and beer. Remember? We do it every week?"

"Oh, yeah. Tough case, I totally forgot. Come in, I'll grab the beer." He nods, walking in and falling onto the couch while I grab a beer and throw some popcorn in the microwave. I walk over to the couch and pass the cold bottle to Nick.

"You usually have two." Nick says, looking at me quizzacly.

"Wonder why your a CSI. Your powers of observation are wonderful." I smirk. "I just don't really want one." The excuse is flimsy, and I hope he doesn't see right through it. I never skip beer. The microwave dings and I hop up to retrieve the popcorn. Something falls out of my pocket, but I ignore it. I put the popcorn in a blue bowl and walk back over to Nick. He's holding my test. I drop the bowl, ignoring when it breaks into a million pieces.

"Care to explain?" He holds it up to me, revealing the plus sign I've been trying to forget about.

"Where did you get that?" My voice is shaking.

"Fell out of your pocket."

"It's a friends."

"Sure." We both see right through my lie, and I try to think up an explanation.

"Um…"

"It all makes sense now."

"What?"

"The puking," He says, referring to the better half of this week, which I spent in the LVPD bathroom. "The moodiness," Today, Hodges had made one of his typical remarks. I had burst into tears then run to the bathroom to throw up. "The sleepiness," Almost daily, I fall asleep on the break room couch, completely exhausted. And as an insomniac, this was incredibly rare. "And the lack of beer."

"I'm probably not, you know."

"Really? Because I have 5 sisters, all of whom have been pregnant, who I can call who I'm sure will disagree." I groan and sit down next to him, ignoring the spilled popcorn. I run my fingers through my hair and collapses into him.

"This cannot be happening, Nick. It was a stupid one night stand! I thought a chemist would be smart enough to put on a freaking condom!"

"A chemist?" He looks at me.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Shoot." He laughs a little.

"So, Greg's the father." It sounds like more of a statement then a question.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been avoiding each other for three weeks, and he wouldn't be working in DNA if he wasn't a chemist."

"We could be ignoring each other because of an argument, you know."

"What do you have to fight about?"

"Um…"

"Exactly." He takes a swig of beer. "So are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Sara, you have to tell him!"

"What's there to tell?"

"The fact that you're pregnant, Sar."

"I might not be."

"Then why don't we get your blood taken? Since your in such denial, then."

"Fine."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Why won't you just tell Greg?" He says, staring at me. Fine, maybe my blood test had confirmed pregnancy. But there was no way I was telling Greg.

"Tell me what?" Greg walks into the break room, and I mentally hit Nick. And myself. And Greg.

"Well, Sara has some big news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, this new restraunt just opened, and guess what? Law enforcement eats free!" Nick glares at me.

"Great! What's it called?"

"You're such a coward." Nick whispers at me. Greg looks confused as he pours himself a mug of coffee.

"Yep! It's called You're Such A Coward! Really good food. It's a branch of You Should Shut Up Or I Will Make Your Life A Living Hell. They have really good food too." Greg looks at me like I've gone loony. I probably have.

"Um, cool? Where is it?"

"Oh, on If You Don't Tell I Will street." Nick repleys. If looks could kill, the one I gave Nick would land me in jail for murder.

"Right next door to You Wouldn't Dare."

"Across the street from I Would And I Will."

"Directly under I Know Three Hundred Different Ways To Hide Your Body." Greg stares at both of us, confusion evident on his face. If it wasn't me in this situation, I would probably find it all hysterical.

"Are you guys talking in code or something?" The lab rat questions us, glancing back and forth between Nick and I.

"No, Sara's just being an idiot."

"I'm being an idiot? Really, Nick? I though your five sisters would have taught you not to argue with me." Greg looks back and forth between us one more time before scurrying out of the room.

"You're Such A Coward? Really? Free food for law enforcement officials?" I try to look indignant. But one glance into Nick's eyes and I collapse onto his chest, laughing.


	2. Blue Gel

"I am so freaked out, Nicky." I reach over and grab his hand, squeezing it hard enough for him to wince.

"Are you trying to break my hand?"

"Sorry. I'm just so freaked out. I can't believe that you got me to do this!"

"Sara, if you care about the baby's health, you need to do an ultrasound." I sigh, looking around the OBGYN's office.

"I hate it when your right."

"You really should tell Greg, you know. He should be here, not me."

"Well, you are here, and if you don't like it, feel free to leave." My eyes well with tears. Stupid hormones. I wipe them away hastily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sar. You know I love being here. I just think Greg would like it more." He wraps his arm around me, and I sigh.

"I'm not telling anyone except you, Nicky. We've gone over this."

"You'll have to tell the team eventually. You won't be able to be around certain chemicals, work in the field, and when you look like you swallowed a watermelon, everyone will figure it out."

"Cath worked in the field until the day she went into labor."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm sure no one liked it then, either."

"Why is it any of your business anyway, Stokes?" I say, anger bubbling in my chest.

"Sara, you like to test people. Including yourself. Sometimes, you like to see how far you can go without falling of a cliff. And you need someone to tell you to stop." I want to protest, but know I can't.

"Fine. Your right. And Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I would be able to do this without you. Thanks." He smiles.

"You would. You're Sara Sidle. You can do anything. Including telling Greg." I smack him.

"No! This is all his fault. Who gave him permission to knock me up?"

"You, apparently." I glare at him. "But seriously, Sar? Greg? Greg Sanders? Lab rat? What got into you?" I close my eyes, remembering that night.

"Well," I begin. "It was after the lab explosion. He had just been released from the hospital, so I invited him over for drinks. We were both still so scared."

"Wait, why were you scared?" I open my eyes, meeting them with his.

"I was right outside DNA when it happened. Grissom's the only one who knows. But he thinks the injuries weren't as bad as they are." I pull up my sleeve. Small angry red scars, only a few weeks old, decorate the pale skin of my arm. On my palm, the largest scar still aches.

"Oh, Sar."

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Nick. Don't worry." I lie. "But I was still shaken up. So we went out to a bar. And then I woke up in his bed. So we promised never to talk about it again. The end."

"Except, your pregnant. Not the end."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Ms. Sara Sidle?" A lady calls, and Nick grabs my hand and stands up.

"That's us." Nick says as we walk towards the lady. She nods and writes something down on her clipboard.

"Well? Don't just stand there." She claps her hands twice. "Follow me." She leads us into a room. A chair long enough for lying down on is directly in the middle of it, two normal chairs next to it. A screen is in front of the two chairs, a small cart next to it.

"Thank you." Nick says, and the woman briskly nods.

"Lie down right there." She instructs me, pointing at the largest chair. I do, and Nick sits in the small chair next to me, holding onto my hand tightly. "Someone will be in any minute." She then promptly walks out of the room, holding her clipboard tightly to her chest.

"You okay?" Nick asks me, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I'm okay. More than okay. Perfectly okay, actually. Why wouldn't I be okay? Do I seem not okay? I am great. Why do you ask?" He smiles a little.

"No reason, Sara. Except l know you well enough to know that your having a silent panic attack." I smile weakly at him.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." He grins.

"Knew it." I grip his hand tighter.

"Thank you so much for being here, Nicky. I think I would've passed out by now if it weren't for you."

"Your not the first person to say that." I laugh, and a large woman with blue eyes walks into the room. I instantly like her more than the woman who was here before. She reminds me of one of my favorite foster moms.

"Hi, I'm Sherry. Sara, right?" I nod, and she smiles. "And is this your husband?" I burst out laughing. So does Nick.

"No, I'm only a friend. Nick. Nice to meet you, Sherry." He sticks the hand I'm not squeezing out, and she shakes it before sitting down in a chair next to Nick.

"So, is this your first baby, Sara?"

"Yes, actually." She smiles at me.

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"More like nerve-wracking." She laughs.

"Well that's perfectly normal. Any symptoms your feeling? Nausea? Fatigue? Mood swings?"

"Oh, definitely mood swings. She went to a scene and started bawling." Nick says, and I glare at him.

"Scene?" Sherry asks us.

"Oh, we're crime scene investigators." I say, and she nods.

"Well, if I remember correctly, that involves dealing with lots of chemicals. Am I correct?" I nod. "Well, you might not be able to work around some from now on. And you should be extra careful, you have two lives to worry about now." I nod, and Nick looks smug.

"Told you so." I hit him. He winces, and I smile. Sherry looks at both of us, amusement evident on her face.

"So, would you like to take a look at the baby?" I nod, smiling. "Alright then, why don't you lift up your shirt for me, Ms. Sidle?" Self-consciously, I pull up my shirt, stopping at my bra. I send Nick a look that says, _Make one comment and I will personally kill you and hide your body where no one will ever find it. _He looks away. Sherry applies some cold, blue gel onto my stomach.

"That stuff is freezing!" I say, shivering. She laughs.

"It has that effect. It'll be off in a few minutes." I nod, and she places a weird rectangular device on my stomach. On the screen, a black and white image begins to appear. I squint. A tiny little thing, only the size of a grape, sits directly in the middle of the grainy image.

"What is that?" I say, pointing at the screen.

"That, Ms. Sidle, is your baby." I can't help it, I begin to grin. "Judging by the size, I'd say your about nine weeks along. Does that sound right to you?" I nod. "Alright, well you look like your starting to show a little. In the weeks coming, you'll start to look a lot bigger, but now it only looks like a big lunch." I stare down at the tiny bump in my lower abdomen.

"At only nine weeks? My sisters didn't start showing until around their sixteenth, sometimes later."

"Well, Ms. Sidle has a very petite frame, so she's starting to show relativity…" My phone rings, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"So sorry. Just let me see who this is." I pull my phone out of my pocket._ Catherine_, it reads. "Nick, you take this." I say, throwing the phone to him. He flips it open.

"Stokes answering for Sidle." He says, and I grin. I hear murmurs on the other line.

"She's busy, Cath." More muffled voices.

"What?" I hear a rising panic in his voice. Catherine says something that I can't make out.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Is everything okay, Nick?" I say, taking my eyes off the baby. My baby.

"No." He replies honestly, and I meet his eyes. His face is filled with fear and worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Sara, it's Greg."


	3. Panic Attacks

"This is just like him." I say as to Nick we climb into the car. He glares at me.

"Sara, this is not his fault!"

"Says you."

"Says everybody!"

"Don't you dare argue with me, Nicholas Stokes. I'm pregnant, annoyed, nauseous, my head hurts, as well as my back, I'm extremely unbalanced, feel fat, and now, I have to go back to the lab for a reason you won't even tell me! I hate you as much as Greg right now!"

"Sara, calm down." He says, putting the hand that isn't on the wheel on my shoulder.

"No!" I scream, and his eyes widen. "My bra is three sizes to small, don't you dare tell me what to do!" His eyes dip down to my chest. I hit him. "Just tell me why we're going." He starts the car, while I try to get the blue gel of the small bulge on my stomach. It doesn't work, and I burst into tears.

"Oh, Sar. Your having a hard day, huh?" Yes, it was partly true. But a big part of me, bigger than I wanted to admit, was terrified for Greg. Nick refused to tell me what had happened. I wipe my eyes.

"What happened to Greg, Nick?" I whisper, scared of his response.

"There was a fire in the lab. He's freaking out, and Catherine said he kept on murmuring your name. He won't talk to anyone."

"There was a fire? Oh god. Is he okay?" I say, my body starting to shake.

"He's fine. I think it just reminded him of the lab explosion." I nod, as he pulls into the lab. Nick gets out, opening the door for me. He grabs my hand as we walk towards the lab. Catherine waits for us by the door.

"He's in the break room." She informs us, before waking away. I tug at my shirt, trying to dry out the gel. Nick leads me to the break room, where Greg sits on the couch, Warrick next to him.

"C'mon, Greg." Warrick says, his arm around the lab rat. I walk over, taking a seat next to Greg.

"Disaster really enjoy your company, huh?" I tease him. He looks up.

"I thought you were sick." Greg questions me.

"I made a miraculous recovery?"

"Our very own Sara Sidle! Cutting work with none other than Nicky Stokes." Warrick says, and for a second, hurt flashes across Greg's face. He quickly wipes it away.

"What's on your stomach?" The lab rat questions me, staring at my shirt. In the rush to leave the OBGYN's, I didn't have time to wipe the blue gel off.

"She spilled some soda on it." Nick quickly answers for me. I flash him a thank you smile. Greg watches the whole encounter.

"But seriously Greg, are you okay?" I say.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…I'm fine. You guys didn't need to come. You're probably in the middle of something…go get back to that." Reluctantly, I nod and stand up, walking over to Nick. He grabs my hand as we begin to walk out. Before Greg disappears from my vision, I look back. I immediately wish I hadn't. His normally bright eyes have dulled. He looks…heartbroken?


	4. Childhood Screams

People of the FanFiction,

Sorry I haven't been updating! School starts tomorrow, so there was the "Back to School" crap to deal with. So Sara is now fourteen weeks pregnant, and yes, she and Nick are now living together. And no, they are not dating. Sara is still in love with Greg, whether she admits it or not. I am SO SO SO sorry for the sadness in this chapter! And for anyone who has read and reviewed, thank you so much! It keeps me going. I'll try to update like crazy, but with school starting back up, it'll be hard. Thanks for reading!

Kathryne

"Do you think this is weird, Sar?" Nick asks me, looking up from the spaghetti he's stirring in the kitchen. I turn the volume down on the rom-com I'm watching.

"What?" I say, rubbing the small bulge in my stomach. At fourteen weeks, it was growing daily. And now entering my second trimester, I would soon be giant. Hiding this from the team was getting impossible.

"Us." I furrow my brows.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, we live together! And we're not married, engaged, or dating. It all feels…domestic. Greg is the father of your child. Shouldn't it be him here?" My stomach tightens hearing his name. I sigh and stare down at my stomach. At the baby growing inside of it. My bab

"Don't use the word domestic. It makes me think of abuse."

"Sorry, Sara. But don't change the subject." I look at the screen, thinking.

"Maybe it's weird. I don't know. Do you think it's weird?"

"Possibly. Probably. I know that if Ecklie found out, we'd be in trouble. Come help me with the sauce?" I hop up and and walk over to the stove. All the baby books I've been reading have told me my energy will boost entering my second trimester, and they've been right. I've been helping Nick cook as I begin to barf less.

"We're not dating, though."

"But we're still breaking Greg's heart." I nearly choke on the sauce I'm tasting.

"Needs salt." I mutter. He gives me a smile.

"Are you insulting my cooking?"

"Pretty much. You know I'm a better chef then you, right?"

"Yeah, how is that? I thought you were the take-out queen."

"Well, most people don't know that my parents ran a bed and breakfast in Tomales Bay, California. If my mom was busy, I would make meals for the guests."

"You never talk about your parents."

"I try not to remember them."

"Why not?" He asks, raising his voice as he drains the pasta. I add more salt and pepper to the red sauce as he puts the spaghetti back into the pot.

"No reason." I lie, pouring the sauce onto the pasta. He shoots me a look.

"Sar, you can trust me. You know that." He puts the spaghetti in the bowls and we sit down.

"It's not that, Nicky. It's just…I've actually never told anyone about my childhood."

"Then I'll tell you something about my childhood that I've only told one other person."

"Then you go first." He hesitates, and I put a forkful of pasta in my mouth.

"I was only nine years old, but I can still remember everything perfectly. Her name was Mary. Last minute babysitter. The way she looked at me…It still haunts me." I'm completely silent, knowing the words before they leave his mouth. "She raped me, Sara. At nine years old. And she said she would kill me if I ever told anyone. And I never did. Except for Catherine."

"Oh, Nicky." I walk over to his seat and hug him harder than I ever thought possible.

"Your not going to get out of this Sar. Now tell me." I walk back over to my seat and run my fingers through my hair. I don't bother to wipe the tears away from eyes, knowing they'll only get worse as I begin to talk.

"I can't remember the day it started," I begin, and Nick watches me with his brown eyes. "But I can remember the way those eyes looked. The pure anger, resentment, hatred was constantly following me. He hated that I wanted to go to college. He hated me. I had ambition, I wanted to get out of there. But he said I was a girl, all I would ever be was a good fuck. And he said I wasn't even good at that. Once I told him rape didn't count as sex. God, he hit me so hard." I'm beginning to unravel, and something inside of me has snapped as tears streak down my face. "How can a father hate his own daughter so much?"

"Sar…" Nick starts, but I cut him off.

"My mom wasn't much better. She never wanted kids. Said I had ruined her life. Said I was better off dead. She once told my dad to kill me. But he wouldn't. If he did , who would he have to rape and punch and hate? No one, because my mother wasn't as fun."

"I'm…" I don't let him finish.

"They were fighting that night. In the kitchen. I was in there, cooking for them, and once they started fighting, I couldn't leave. It was the day before my thirteenth birthday when she killed him. She grabbed a knife and drove it into him 36 times while I watched. And you know what she said when the cops dragged her away? 'This is all your fault, Sara. You killed him!'" I'm sobbing now, and Nick walks over and picks me up, hugging me as I sob myself dry. He walks me over to the bedroom and lays me out on the bed, hugging me until I cry myself to sleep.


	5. Leaving Vegas

"Okay, so why don't you start at the beginning." Grissom says, staring at me. Catherine is silent, and Warrick's looking at me like I just escaped from the circus.

"More importantly, who's the father?" Catherine says, finally breaking her vow of silence. Her words are sharp, each a knife aimed at my heart.

"Catherine!" Warrick says.

"It's a reasonable question. What's the answer?"

"Nick." I say, and I hear a glass drop in the distance. A choice swear word in a Texan accent attracts all of our attention. He comes storming in the room, pure fury evident in his eyes.

"Oh no, Sara. I am no longer being used in this crappy facade of yours. I," He says, facing the group. "Am not the father. But someone else in this building is."

**15 Minutes Earlier**

"I can't do this anymore, Sara!" He says, yelling. "I'm done with the lies, and the hiding, I'm done pretending!" Tears are streaming down my face, and I'm desperately trying to wipe them away.

"Please, Nick. I'm begging you."

"No, Sara! Your screwing with my heart and I can't take it anymore!"

"Your heart?" Now, I'm completely confused.

"How can you not see it? I'm in love with you, Sara! But your in love with him." He spits out the last word, taking a quick glance at the DNA lab.

"The fact that he's the father of my children doesn't mean I love him!"

"But you do! Wait, children?"

"If you listened to me, maybe you'd know that yes, I'm pregnant with twins!"

"Listen? Don't you dare play that card. I have held your hand through all of this! And I'm done with it! I'm done with your little pregnancy secret!"

"You're pregnant?" A voice asks from the doorframe. Grissom, Warrick, and Catherine are staring at is dumbfounded.

"My office. Now."

**Present**

So now I sit in Grissom's office, trying to explain four months of secrets. Nick is pacing back in forth in pure fury, Catherine is staring at me, Grissom is opening and closing his mouth as Warrick tries to calm down his best friend.

"Fine." I mutter under my breath. All eyes fly towards me.

"What?" Warrick asks.

"Look, if I tell you this, I'm done."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asks.

"I'm leaving. Starting over. I can't have a life in Vegas, and I don't want my children here either. So, I'm going to tell you who the father is, and then I'm gone. And none of you are going to try and find me, and none o you are going to tell him." They all stare at me.

"Sara…" Nick says, reaching for my hand. I shrug it away, tears falling down my face.

"Just promise me. Nod your head." Now Nick is crying, and Catherine is no better. Reluctantly, everyone in the room nods their heads.

"I do love him. A lot. And then he got hurt, and I was so scared that he was going to die. So he got out of the hospital, and we went drinking, and he forgot to put on a condom, and now, I'm carrying Greg's babies."

"Babies, as in more than one?"

"A girl and boy." I tell Catherine, putting a hand on my stomach. "And I promise when there born, I'll send you a picture or something."

"Why can't you just stay?" She asks, reaching for my hand.

"Oh, guys. I'm so sorry. I'm going to miss you all so much."

"Than don't leave." NIck says, voice breaking.

"You know I can't do that. I'm so sorry. Goodbye." And with that, I leave the room


	6. Ice Cream

"Hi, baby girl. You want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" She says, jumping up and down.

"Alright, baby. I went to the store after work, we have everything for sundaes. Go grab your brother, we'll watch a movie too." She grins and runs up the spiral staircase that sits in the middle of the huge room. I walk over to the freezer, opening some peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. Greg's favorite, and his kids too. Scooping way too much into each bowl, I cover it in whipped cream, drown it in chocolate syrup, then put recess pieces on top. Setting them on the table, I put in "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie" and sit down, diving into my bowl. Greg and Anberlin run down the stairs, jumping onto my lab. I pull them to my chest, kissing their heads. I run my fingers through Greg's spiky golden brown locks, and play with Anberlin's spiral curls. A knock on the door distracts me, so I pick up the twins and go over to answer it.

"Oh, dear god. Anberlin, Greg, upstairs now. Hide Mommy's guns so I'm not tempted to use them," I say, putting them on the ground. "These assholes deserve it."

"Only Sara Sidle would swear in front of her three year olds." Nick says.

"Greg's first word was 'asshole', and Anberlin knows how to use a gun. I raised them well. All of your parents," I say, pointing at Warrick, Grissom, and Catherine, "Have failed. When I told you all of this, you promised not to track me down!"

"Mommy?" Greg says, pulling on my shirt. I bend down to his height,

"Yes, baby?"

"Want me make you bomb?"

"No, it's okay baby. Bring your ice cream upstairs. Your sisters waiting." He nods and runs upstairs, ice cream in hands.

"He's exactly like Greg." I smile at Grissom.

"Than I must be doing a good job raising my kids."

"Our kids." Someone enters from the left, and my heart stops beating.

"Greg?


	7. Unexpected Visits

"Gregory!"

"Yes, mama?"

"You keep the bombs in the gun cabinet, right?"

"Yes, mama."

"Good to know. Thank you, baby." I turn back to face the crowd. "So now you know I have guns and bombs. I would leave if I were you." I begin to shut the door, and Nick keeps it open.

"Really, Sara. Your manners are atrocious." The Texan teases me. "Your not going to invite any of us in?" I send him a glare.

"Fine. Grissom, Catherine, Nicholas, you can come in. Just be prepared to be yelled at."

"Really? Why not invite in Greg?" Catherine asks. Greg raises his eyebrows at me, surprisingly collected.

"Because it's my house?"

"Your going to play that card, Sara? My kids. So, hah!"

"What makes you think they're your kids?" I say, leaning on the doorframe.

"Let us in and I'll tell you." I consider the offer.

"Fine. Follow me." I lead them into the big house, into my favorite room, the sunroof made of all windows that looks over the lake. The sky is gray, and I can tell that a storm is fast approaching. Literally and metaphorically.

"How in the hell did you afford this place? It's huge." Catherine remarks.

"10 acres. I was the sole inherited of my brother's estate." I collapse into one of the chairs. "I've had it since my first year in Vegas. It was always my backup plan. Guess I ended up needing it." Anberlin runs into the room.

"Mommy! Greggo won't share the DNA kit!" I kiss her head. "But I put hot sauce on his cream!"

"Good one, baby." I kiss her head and she runs upstairs. Greg soon replaces her.

"Mommy! 'Berlin put hot sauce on cream!"

"Maybe you should share the DNA kit with her if you want good tasting ice cream."

"Okay."

"The chemistry set is in the closet. Go play with that." He runs off, yelling up the stairs at his sister.

"They really are beautiful, Sar."

"Smart as hell, too. Anberlin wants to be a CSI, Greg wants to work in DN…" I stop when I notice the look on Greg's face. "Anyways. How's the lab?"

"After you left, we went down hill a little. You were one of the best CSI's we had." Grissom says, and I grin.

"Who replaced me?"

"I did. I needed to get out of the lab after the explosion." Involuntarily, my hand flies to the scars from the explosion. I can remember when Greg kissed the scars, back when they were still fresh. I let myself fall back into the memories, that happiness he gave me for one night.

"Sara?" Catherine says, an amused expression on her face. "Where'd you go?"

"Just…Thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing." I say, blushing. I avoid Greg's knowing gaze. "Okay, back to the reason I invited you in. I have never been so mad in my life? DO you guys know what promise means? Grissom. Define promise."

"A promise is a commitment by someone to do or not to do something." He replies.

"So," I say, hopping up and pacing back in forth. "Can we have a little flashback to three years ago? Nick, being the asshole he is threw a fit and announced I was pregnant. So, thank you Nick. I truly do appreciate it. You guys began to interrogate me, and I said if I told you who the father was. It seemed reasonable enough. You promised me! And you," I say, looking at Greg. "Why are you even here?"

"I think you know." He says. "Or should I remind you? Actually, I'm going to remind you just to annoy the hell out of you. You: 'Greg, kiss me.' Me: 'Are you sure?' You: 'I've never been more sure of anything in my life.' And then, if I remember correctly, you pulled me in, and then I lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. Shall I continue?" At this point, Catherine is doubled over in hysterics, Grissom is bright red, and Nick looks ready to punch Greg.

"Just because you had sex with me doesn't mean you fathered the twins."

"Why are you denying it?"

"Why are you insisting on it?"

"Because it's true!"

"Out, Greg. Go. All of you, just go.


	8. Snowed In

I hear the car engine start, and I immediately break down sobbing. Collapsing into the chair in the sunroom, I let myself drown in my tears. I let myself drown in my mistakes, my idiotic decisions. And then the door opens. I hastily wipe my eyes as Nick enters the room. I jump up and throw myself into his arms.

"God Nicky, I screwed up." I immediately begin sobbing again.

"Oh, Sar." He runs his fingers through my hair, and I begin to calm down a little bit.

"Wait, why aren't you leaving?"

"Look out the window." I do, only to note the snow.

"Oh, shit." I say, and he begins to laugh.

"Looks like your stuck with us." And with that, I begin sobbing again. He pulls me closer to his chest, and I breath in his scent.

"I feel like I'm pregnant again, and your holding me and telling me it'll be okay." He laughs, and rest my forehead against his.

"So where is everyone staying?" Catherine's voice makes me jump away from him.

"We only have two spare bedrooms. Catherine, up the staircase and three to the left. Griss can have the one next to you."

"What about me?" Nick asks.

"Mind sharing with Gregory or Anberlin? God knows how much they love you."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asks. "Isn't this the first time we've all seen them?"

"Well…" I begin.

"Every 6 months, I spend 2 weeks of. You know that, right Griss?" He asks the man who just entered the room. He nods his head.

"He's here with me and the kids. Greg calls him 'Uncle Nicky'. Anberlin calls him 'Nicholas', just because she knows it annoys him."

"Scary how much that girl is like you."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, want me to go make hot chocolate for the kids?"

"Thanks, Nicholas." He sticks his tongue out at me, and I grin. And out of the corner of my eye, I see Greg watching the whole encounter, looking like I just ripped out his hard and stomped on it.


End file.
